borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Masher
Two particularly powerful Unique Mashers are dropped in the very early "Moe & Marley" skag killing mission. The more powerful of which is a level 13 with a 1.5x weapon zoom scope, with 31x7 damage, and accuracy of over 95(Also possible elemental damage). Although this weapon is only level 13, in a Hunter/Gunman's hands it can be useful up until early level 20s. ::If they dropped off of the monsters then they were just random drops -_- --Saphireking65 02:37, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Also mashers CAN'T have elemental damaged -Casperk WAS HERE 12:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Projectile Count I've never seen a masher that shot anything but x7, anyone else? -- Eno Khaon 20:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, they only shoot 7 bullets, all the time, no exceptions. --Saphireking65 20:45, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Just a note It should be added that they have generally low ammo capacity (mine has 2). Also, these are extremely useful against all forms of Bruisers and sometimes psychos. Useful against vehicles aswell :They will only have low ammo if they have high damage, like with all revolvers. --Saphireking65 17:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I have one that has 6 ammo. The 2-bullet clip gives about 90% damage bonus. There is also a 3-bullet clip that gives about 10-20% bonus. got to disagree Saph, no disrespect intended. if you build Mord up on the chance to fire two bullets out of revolvers every now and again with the mashers, you'll fire 8 rounds if it was a x7... just strafe, or shoot at a flat surface and keep counting the bullet holes... you will count more than 7 holes. i also have a desert masher with great damage (87x7) that is a six shooter. great gun. that masher and a 2 shot masher i had got me through the game from level 15... : actually, if the skill activates, you shoot 14 rounds. tested it myself by shooting a wall and counting the bulletholes. most of the time it was 7 but sometimes it's 14. never 8. Yeti Yeti 04:52, February 16, 2010 (UTC) In the second playthrough i have a masher that shoots 220x7 and regens ammo. Orange rarity. non-modded. Beast also because it a revolver instead of a shotgun its perfect for sirens like me : EQ prefix, and Equalizer title, or it's modded. Equalizers can have Masher effects, but the Equalizer title has priority, so if it's not called Equalizer it's a Mod. Yeti Yeti 03:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I have to disagree, Yeti Yeti. I've got a DL10D Desert Masher with ammo regeneration, no EQ prefix. It is definitely legit: I don't play on line and I have no idea how to mod weapons (the only thing I've used Willowtree for is to increase my backpack capacity). It's a sweet, sweet gun: Level: 48; Dam: 259 x7; Acc: 71.4; RoF: 1.0; Mag: 2; 4.2x Weapon Zoom; -61% Recoil Reduction. If I was going to mod it I'd do something about the accuracy and the recoil, but even with those bad stats it's dynamite against most things except Crimson Lance Defenders. The ammo Regen isn't listed in the weapon stats, but it regenerates fast enough that it's back to full ammo by the time it reloads. Outbackyak 15:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Woops - my bad! It's not the Masher which has the ammo regen - it's my Gunslinger Class Mod! I didn't notice the Class Mod has ammo regen, since it's not listed on the card. So probably Yeti Yeti is right, and only EQ prefix Mashers can have ammo regen. Outbackyak 16:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Enhanced hip shot accuracy My latest (keeper) Masher find is scoped, and sports 88.6 accuracy. The hip shot accuracy seems considerably better than other revolvers (equal to about a 91.x - 92). Anyone else notice this? --Doninss 00:15, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Edit: It seems the enhanced accuracy stems from a boost to proficiency accuracy. Note: Since a Masher fires a cluster of projectiles, they have a "wider" range of damage and are therefore more likely to hit a target. Knockback I've recently picked up a (Jakobs) AX11 XX Savage Masher (solo game) in Jakobs Cove. It's purple, although the only text modifier it carries is -34% damage, I've noticed it has a knockback effect (extremely pronounced on FranknBill). I've been using Mashers for awhile and haven't noticed knockback on any of my other Mashers. Is knockback unique to Jakob's Mashers, do all of them have it, and are there any tradeoffs? (By tradeoff, I mean does the knockback modifier take the place of what could have been +dmg, or a scope, or w/e)--Ocdscale 22:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't have any insight, but i've noticed this on two different mashers before. --sX-- 06:24, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Ive noticed a knockback effect on several guns (most noticeably double anarchy, but also fastfiring smgs and machine guns), i personally think that there is bullet physics at work (supported by velocity/spiral/bouncing bullets) and that the knockback is not an actual knockback but just the bullets imparting force to the targets, this would be more noticeable with a masher beacuse of amount that hit at once, and the damage done I believe that Jacob weapons are the only weapons that produce knockback. I think they have to fire multiple shots like a shotgun or a masher revolver. There is a major knockback on a Jacob masher that i have. Knockback is a part of one of Jakobs materials properties (Gold+Wood). It gives a knockback attribute to every bullet that weapon fires, but with single-bullet weapon it is unnoticable - if there is more than one pellet (like x7 on mashers or x7-x11 on shotguns) then knockback of each pellet addsup and results in a large knockback. The most famous Jakobs shotgun - Sledge's have its knock because of that it fires 2 shots with 11 pellets at once which results in 22 pellet's knockback sum.Sinael 07:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Varieties Masher General info ScarecrowK 18:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok. So since what makes a Masher a Masher seems to be that little accessory below the barrel, I'm guessing they are unable to have bayonets... Also, I want to add the AX11 Swift Masher to the list: Damage: 134x7 Accuracy: 81.4 Fire Rate: 1.9 Magazine: 6 +50% Reload Speed +33% Fire Rate AX11 Swift Masher Sorry about the crap quality. Gun Crazy With the Gun Crazy skill, does it give the masher a chance to fire one extra bullet, or does each bullet have the chance to be two? Most likely the first, which means that this skill is much less effective if you're using a masher. 15:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :With Gun Crazy you have a chance to fire 14 bullets instead of 7. 20:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::You won't notice two pairs of numbers pop up, but you should be able to notice that sometimes you do much more damage than expected. This is easiest to confirm on big, slow, soft targets (so you can take your time and examine the numbers)--Ocdscale 02:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Legendary Mashers I'm not sure if this is already known or not, but I've obtained a lvl 48 Savage Equalizer that apparently also has the Masher attachment (137x7 damage), even though it's not specified in the name. So I'd assume it's possible to get the Masher accessory on every kind of legendary revolver? --Pup42512n :its probably modded--Baalazmon 03:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::No, those are legit. The chimera and defiler have an accessory as the Orange part so they can't be mashers, but masher Dahl Anaconda, Tediore Equalizer and Jakobs Unforgiven are all confirmed possible. --Raisins 04:36, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Lawdy lawdy, what I wouldn't do for an Unforgiven masher. Pup42512n 22:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n I too have found an Equalizer masher, it's orange, shoots 155x7, nice scope too. i can send someone a screenshot if you want to post it, i could try but i don't want to mess up the page if i don't do it right :) -- 01:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Got an amazingly powerful masher 251 by 7 6 bullet clip accuracy's a bit crap though... i have a EQ200 Savage Equalizer Tediore (Dark Orange) 261x7 69.8 accuracy 1.6 fire rate, 2 round mag. Unyealding Firepower. 4.2 zoom +18 ammo regen. +41% reload speed -20% damage. I use these mashers all the time and this is the best one ive ever seen. (the accuracy isnt good but i have 50 pistol Proficency and im using a hunter. and gunslinger class mod so that really does not matter. Uhh my Masher is better than any of these on here if you wanna find out the stats message my gamertag - RoG Envy. (XBL). I don't have a clue where I found mine, but I have an EQ10 Savage Equalizer with the Masher Attachment -- is it 261x7 damage-- 69.8 acc, 1.6 Fire rate, Unending Firepower, only 2.8x zoom +18 ammo regen. +60% reload speed -20% damage. Lp81 04:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) LP81 Who removed my Savage Equalizer? Lp81 03:25, March 8, 2010 (UTC)LP81 I have a 331x7 that's really sweet. I'm curious though, do we know if it's possible to get an Aries masher?HoldNoVirtue 04:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Most powerful iteration? What is the most powerful Masher anyone has found? I've recently acquired a 348x7 / 89.1 accuracy / 1.0 fire rate one, which is absolutely amazing. The damage output (pistol-focussed Mordecai with high-end Gunslinger mod) is phenomenal. Anyone encountered stronger versions? I have one similar to that, but it does 332 x 7 with 88.6 accuracy and a 1.9 fire rate. i have a couple great gunslinger mods and it does dominate. I know it doesnt do more damage but the fire rate is a lot higher Maybe it's not "stronger" because it's fir rate is terrible, but my DL300 ZZ Savage Unforgiven does more damage per shot and is scoped. I'll follow it up with th stats on my EQ10-B Savage Equalizer since that's the one I would use: 401*7 - 91.1 Acc - 0.6 Fire Rate - 2 bullets - 3.8 Weap Zoom - and + 200% Crit. 343*7 - 88.6 Acc - 1.6 Fire Rate - 2 Bullets - +64% Reload - +21 Ammo regen - -16% damage I have found an AX Savage Unforgiven that has the following stats: 437*7 - 89.1 Acc - 1.0 Fire Rate - 2 Clip - 3.7x zoom - +7% Damage - +200% crit -Karshtakavaar AX10 XX Savage Unforgiven: 486x7 - 87.0 acc - 1.0 Fire Rate - 2 Clip - + 12% Damage - +200% crit -V3RlTAS 350 * 7 - 71.1 Accuracy - 1.6 Fire rate - 2 clip - 4.1x zoom - +22 ammo regen 417*7 --Nagamarky 07:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I would kick a girl scout down a hill for that lvl 61 Masher. 480x7, thats insane. I think thats the highest damage Ive ever seen on a gun besides a 2shot jakobs shotgun. (which can get upwards of 500x12)